1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed panel structure, and more particularly to a bed body comprised of two symmetrical bed frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bed panel is fixed between a front leg rack and a rear leg rack so as to hold a bed, hence a size of the bed panel is large so as to provide sufficient loading stability. However, such a conventional bed panel is in a large size, thus increasing shipping inconvenience and cost.
Also, the conventional bed panel has a front part and a rear part folded and hinged together, but such a hinge arrangement is fixed on a middle portion of the bed panel, so the middle portion falls and deforms easily after expending the front part and the rear part, thereby decreasing support strength of the conventional bed panel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.